Atracción
by calzonamood
Summary: Callie no está en su mejor momento. Este año empieza en un nuevo instituto en Seattle dónde conocerá a Arizona. Las dos se enfrentarán a sus sentimientos y a la indudable atracción mutua:))
1. Chapter 1

Callie es una chica de 17 años, tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, como su piel que es bronceada ya que es latina. Tiene los ojos castaños y sus labios son gruesos. Ella es alta y como la mayoría de las latinas tiene un cuerpo con curvas. Ahora no esta pasando por su mejor etapa, lo acaba de dejar con su novio, George, el cuál se fue con otra chica llamada Izzie. Él la engañó con esta chica y encima se escapó con ella después de dejar a Callie. Este año empieza el curso en una escuela nueva en Seattle.

Mañana empiezan las clases y para relajarse decide ir al cine a ver una película que han sacado hace poco y que tiene muy buenas críticas, se llama ¨Carol¨. Trata de una madre de pelo rubio y ojos azules que se enamora de una joven de pelo castaño, en los años 50 cuando no estaba bien visto relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo.

Son las 6:30 de la tarde y la película empieza en 15 minutos, Callie está comprando palomitas y una botella de agua para tomar durante la película. Detrás de ella se encuentra un grupo de chicas, una pelirroja, dos morenas y una rubia. Callie acaba de pagar y cuando se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala ve a la rubia que estaba sonriendo. Se queda allí parada sin poder dejar de mirar esos ojos azul claro como el cielo que la estaban atravesando el alma y esa sonrisa con hoyuelos la mataba. Se quedaron mirándose unas segundos pero para Callie habían pasado como a cámara lenta.

CALLIE

 _Que vergüenza estoy sola yendo al cine, no sé porque me he quedado ahí parada mirando a esa chica, la verdad es bastante guapa, sus ojos son tan azules y su sonrisa es preciosa con esos hoyuelos. Dios no se que me ha pasado pero he sentido algo en el estómago al verla, esto no me ha pasado nunca y menos con una chica. Cómo se me ocurre venir al cine sola, debería haberme quedado en casa preparando las cosas para mañana._ Entro a la sala y me siento en la última fila, no quiero que me vea mucha gente.

ARIZONA

Hoy hemos decidido venir al cine, antes de empezar las clases, a ver una película lésbica que está muy bien valorada. Estábamos en la cola para comprar algo de comer cuando Cristina acababa de hacer uno de sus chistes, al levantar la vista me he encontrado con una morena alta, que estaba bastante buena la verdad, y nos hemos mirado durante un momento. Me he quedado mirando sus ojos marrones eran hipnotizantes. Después he despertado y me he dispuesto a pedir unas palomitas. Cuando me giro veo que se dirige ya a la sala del cine. _Dios… tiene un culo...,_ no puedo dejar de mirarla.

Cristina: ¡Arizona, despierta! Se te está cayendo la baba mirando el culo de esa chica.

Meredith: Deberías cerrar la boca antes de que te entre una mosca.

Addison: Vamos a la sala antes de que empiece la película, Arizona se podría quedar así un buen rato…

Arizona: ¡Callad! Solo… Vamos a ver la peli.- Nos dirigimos a la sala 9 y veo que la morena entra a esa sala, parece que ella también va a ver la película ¨Carol¨.

Cristina: Anda mira que coincidencia tu chica va a ver la misma peli.- Me da un codazo. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír un poco. Hemos cogido 4 asientos por el medio. Me doy la vuelta para ver donde esta la chica, está en la última fila y parece que no ha venido con nadie, así que decido ir a sentarme con ella.

Arizona: Bueno si me disculpan yo voy a sentarme más arriba.- Me levanto, cojo mis palomitas y subo hasta la última fila.

Meredith: Uuohh… Esa es mi Arizona.

Addison: No puede estar un día sin ligar, siempre cae alguna…

Cristina: Es guapa y se le da bien ligar, no puede evitarlo. Yo si fuera gay no se me escaparía ni una.

Ya habían apagado las luces cuando estaba subiendo. Me senté al lado izquierdo de la morena y ella hizo como que no me había visto pero yo sabía que si.

CALLIE

SE HA SENTADO A MI LADO, empecé a notar otra vez una sensación en mi estómago. Yo traté de no mirarla y me concentré en la película. Me resistí en no mirarla aunque quisiera.

ARIZONA

Tenía que poner alguna excusa para hablar con ella. Entonces me acerque a su oído y le susurre: ¿Me das un poco de agua? Es que tengo la boca seca…

CALLIE

Noté el suspiro de la rubia en mi oreja, como vapor húmedo, hizo que me recorriera una descarga por todo mi cuerpo. Su tono de voz era tan sexy que me había acalorado con solo escucharla y tenerla cerca.

Le respondí: ¡Claro! Aquí tienes.

Ella cogió la botella y empezó a beber agua sin dejar de mirarme ni un momento. Estaba oscuro y aun así podía ver esos ojos azules. Ahora tenía los labios mojados y paso su lengua para secarlos, yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Me devolvió la botella y volví a concentrarme en la peli, o eso intenté.

Ya había pasado la primera hora de la peli. Cuando de repente Arizona puso su mano en la pierna izquierda de Callie, decidió jugar un poco. Callie se sonrojó y se quedó paralizada, no sabía si decir algo. Sentía como Arizona acariciaba suavemente su muslo, su piel se erizó cuando la mano lo apretó. Eso le provocó un calor por todo el cuerpo que iba aumentando con cada roce. Callie comenzaba a excitarse, se mordía el labio inferior, no decía nada pero había dejado de comer palomitas. Arizona solo miraba a la pantalla sin dejar de mover su mano que cada vez se iba acercando más a la entrepierna de Callie.

Arizona tenía ya muy cerca su mano de la entrepierna de Callie, movió su dedo meñique más cerca aún, suspiraron simultáneamente. Callie aclaró su garganta y se levantó de repente. Arizona no se lo esperaba, Callie salía de la sala y ella fue detrás, tomó una respiración profunda rápidamente siguiendo a la figura bien formada de Callie que se dirigía a los baños del cine.

Callie entró a los baños, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Se lavó la cara con agua fría para bajar su calor corporal. Levantó la vista y vio en él a la rubia detrás de ella.

CALLIE

Allí estaba la rubia con una sonrisa pícara delante de mí, a poca distancia, se iba acercando más y más a mis labios pero sin llegar a besarme. Ese calor que había desaparecido volvió a mi cuerpo.

Arizona: ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? -. Dijo con una voz muy suave a centímetros de la boca de Callie. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mis labios.

Callie: No…No… era mi intención… que…-. Mientras miraba los labios de Arizona y humedecía los suyos.

Callie estaba contra la encimera del baño. Arizona puso sus manos en la encimera a cada lado de Callie, encerrándola en su espacio. Después con una mano acarició la barbilla y mejilla de Callie y paso un dedo por su boca, su maravillosa boca de gruesos labios, secando las pequeñas gotas que había.

Arizona: ¿El que? Esto…

Entonces Arizona besó sus labios, un beso rápido pero suave y húmedo, se separó un poco para mirar a los ojos marrones de Callie, que ahora estaban negros.

Callie puso su mano en la mejilla de Arizona, la bajo hasta su cuello llevando sus labios con fuerza a los de la rubia, comenzaron a besarse más fuerte. Arizona pedía permiso para que su lengua ingresara en la boca de Callie, a lo que accedió sutilmente. Hacía calor y humedad, Callie no había estado tan excitada antes. Ellas seguían besándose apasionadamente mientras Arizona bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de Callie, la agarró del trasero que tanto quería tocar y la subió a la encimera del baño, sin dejar de besarse. Presiono su cuerpo contra el de Callie.

Callie agarró a Arizona rodeándola con sus piernas. Sus lenguas estaban luchando. Arizona no podía estar más excitada, sus manos se movían por la cintura de Callie. Siguieron besándose hasta que les faltó el aire. Así que decidieron separarse. Callie dio un gran suspiro que no sabía que había retenido y Arizona pudo sentir su aliento. No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos y a los labios. Las dos estaban excitadas y muy acaloradas.

Cuando de repente una mano…


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando de repente una mano me saco del baño y me llevó corriendo hasta fuera del cine.  
Cristina: ¡vamos rubia mañana tenemos clase y hay que acostarse pronto!  
Le puse mala cara y suspiré, ella tenía razón.  
Las demás estaban esperando fuera y al verme me preguntaron por la chica.

Addison: ¿qué tal la sesión de cine? -. Levantando una ceja.

Arizona: ¡Mal! Ni siquiera me habéis dejado despedirme de ella, no se como se llama y tampoco sé su número. En realidad estaba muy contenta, ella besaba genial, y era tan atractiva... uff...

Addison puso los ojos en blanco.

Meredith: Tranquila, esta ciudad es muy pequeña seguro que os volvéis a ver.

Miré hacia atrás para ver si había salido y nada. Después solte un suspiro frustrada. Esperamos unos minutos hasta que llegaron nuestros padres y nos fuimos cada una a nuestra casa.  
En cuanto llegue preparé las cosas para el Instituto y me fui a la ducha, estuve un poco al móvil y luego me dormí.

CALLIE

Se había ido, de repente así de la nada. No lo podía creer, ¿cómo había pasado todo esto tan rápido?  
Estuve en el baño unos minutos hasta que mi cuerpo bajo de temperatura y mis latidos se desaceleraron.  
Después me fui a casa. En el camino solo pensaba en ella, todo lo demás parecía que no existía, sus labios, su pelo rubio, sus ojos mágicos, sus hoyuelos, su cuerpo curvilineo... Dios no podía parar de repetir la imagen de ella acercandose a besarme y la sensación de sus labios y sus manos por mi cuerpo.  
Cuando llegue a casa me di una ducha fría, la netesitaba. Aun así no hizo nada seguía estando caliente. Me fui a dormir y mi último pensamiento fue ella.

 _La película iba por la mitad cuando la rubia puso su mano con cuidado en mi muslo, lo noté al instante y me vibró todo el cuerpo. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró 'Sabes..me encanta el culo que te hacen estos pantalones'_  
 _Mientras lo decía apretó mi muslo. Eché un suspiro, me giré y le miré a los ojos. Estaba mordiendose el labio inferior mientras intercambiaba miradas entré mis ojos y mis labios._  
 _Me acerqué a centímetros de su boca y le dije_  
 _'A mi me encanta el olor que desprende tu pelo' sonreí y me acerqué más haciendole creer que la iba a besar pero no la besé. Pase un mechón de su pelo rubio detrás de su oreja y llevé mi boca a su oreja, chupé su lóbulo._  
 _Ella acercó su mano más a mi centro y apretó su mano contra él 'Yo también se jugar sucio' Solté un pequeño gemido en su oreja, llevé mi mano por el brazo que me estaba tocando y muy lentamente llegué con mi mano a su cuello la agarré y nos dimos un beso casto, nuestras lenguas luchando. Mi centró palpitaba, sin querer crucé mis piernas y atrape su mano. Ella se separó y me dió una sonrisa hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y empezó a besarme en el cuello con la boca abierta, mordió mi piel y yo abrí los ojos ante el dolor._  
 _Al abrirlos me di cuenta de donde estábamos, me giré para ver si alguien nos estaba viendo y sí, efectivamente las personas que estaban en la fila de abajo nos estaban mirando. Ante la vergüenza que estaba pasando me separé de ella rápidamente..._

Me levanté sobresaltada de la cama, el calor con el que había ido a dormir había aumentado considerablemente, tenía gotas de sudor en mi frente. Miré el reloj y ya eran las 7:10 tenía tiempo para darme una ducha, necesitaba refrescarme. Me metí en la ducha y algunas imágenes del sueño volvieron a mi mente, esto tenía que parar, ¿por qué no podía sacar a esta chica de mi mente?

Salí de la ducha, me vestí, me seque el pelo y baje a desayunar. Después de desayunar cogí mi mochila y salí de casa, vivía a 5 minutos andando del instituto asi que no necesitaba ir en coche. Cuando entré mire en la lista que clase me tocaba, pregunte en secretaría donde estaba y la señora me indicó por dónde ir.

X: 'Subes dos pisos por las escaleras y la primera clase a la izquierda, verás un cartel encima de la puerta con la clase que es'. Le dí las gracias y subí.

Cuando llegué no había mucha gente así que cogí sitio en el medio no muy cerca del profesor. La gente empezó a entrar a la clase y ví a una chica que me sonaba, era pelirroja alta y vestía bastante bien. Detrás de ella pasaron una morena y otra morena con el pelo más claro. Entonces me di cuenta, eran el grupo de chicas de ayer en el cine. Pero la rubia no estaba.

No puede ser, pensé. Crucé los dedos para que no me reconociesen, se sentaron en las mesas que tenía delante, las dos morenas en la primera fila y la pelirroja se sentó sola detrás de ellas.

Poco después entró el profesor, y detrás de él otras dos personas. Yo estaba girada cogiendo el material de la mochila así que no me fijé en quien había entrado. Cuando me volví a girar vi a la rubia de ojos azules y a su lado un moreno con los ojos azules también pero los suyos mas grisáceos.


End file.
